I Don't Want To Die
by Girl of Darkness10
Summary: It had been years since Ciel Phantomhive turned into a demon. Well... Not quite. It had been centuries since Ciel Phantomhive had died, and that was how he was known. A boy earl who died so young. However, Ciel was very much alive, as was his ex-butler, yet still-protector, Sebastian. Now, two hundred years later, they join Fairy Tail. Can Fairy Tail change Ciel?
It has been years since I, Ciel Dalles, became a demon.

Centuries, in fact, since I left the Phantomhive name behind.

I took on my mother's name, and I have been living ever since.

Living with Sebastian, who has ceased to be my butler, but now my protector.

Since then, the demonic abilities now within me have… manifested. They're oddly different than Sebastian's. I cannot make contracts. I cannot sense human souls. I cannot transform.

I later learned it was because my demonic soul wasn't LIKE Sebastian's. I could absorb something called Ethernano and use _magic_.

At first I thought the human who had told me that was foolish. There was no such thing as magic in London, unless you count the abilities of Reapers and Demons and Angels, but that was simply supernatural powers.

It had been two hundred years. I'm still amazed I still look like a child. Sebastian and I have traveled to a new country, Fiore.

We now stand at a certain place. Gone are the clothes we wore as master and servant two hundred years ago.

Sebastian now wore a low-cut, cream shirt under a dark gray medium sleeved vest and loose scarf, as well as black pants and loafers.

I still wore my eyepatch, but now I wore a black hoodie over a blue t-shirt, blue shorts, and dark-colored boots wrapped with a buckle. My Phantomhive ring was now a necklace under my shirt.

"Are you sure about this, Master?" Sebastian questioned. I nodded.

"Very, Sebastian." I spoke, "I have mastered my 'magic' well enough to study others using the same power, even though they are humans, and the best way is to join a guild. Fairy Tail is the strongest in Fiore."

With that, Sebastian and I walked into the guildhall and joined. Sebastian got his 'guild mark' on his stomach, while I got mine on the back of my hand.

Back then, I didn't realize what this guild liked. I only joined for the benefits of money, though I still had plenty, and to learn more about what humans called magic.

I didn't realize the adventure I was getting us into, nor did I realize I'd find something I lost long ago…

 _ **In a land, far far away, lies the kingdom of Fiore, a small, peaceful nation of seventeen million, and a place filled with magic.**_

 _ **Found in every home, bought and sold in every marketplace.**_

 _ **For most magic is merely a tool, a mundane part of everyday life.**_

 _ **For others, magic is an art, and they've devoted their lives to its practice.**_

 _ **These, are the Mages. Banded together into magical guilds, mages ply their talents in search of fame and fortune.**_

 _ **Many such guilds dot the landscape of Fiore.**_

 _ **But there is a certain guild, in a certain town, that soars high above the rest.**_

 _ **One where countless legends have been born.**_

 _ **A guild that will no doubt continue to create legends well into the future.**_

 _ **It's name…**_

 _ **Is Fairy Tail**_

* * *

 **I close my eyes, the touch of your fingers**

 _Hey Fairy_

 **Through monochrome the memory lingers**

 _Where you going?_

 **You and me**

 _I'm trying to assemble all this light_

 **I see**

 _I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright_

 **A dream of blind destiny**

 _Oh Yea_

 **And it's into your arms I'm melting**

 _Now do you hear the voices_

 **And it's the first time I've ever felt like this**

 _Calling out your name?_

 **You are the hand that's dealt me**

 _Oh Yea_

 **The tempter sealing my fate**

 _Because I lost my voice while_

 **With a kiss**

 _Doing the same_

 **And in a flash, the stars align**

 _Oh Yea_

 **I search beyond the words, wanting a sign**

 _I'll never quit until I feel your beating heart_

 **But lost inside your eyes**

 _Oh Yea Oh Yea_

 _ **Lies become clearer to see**_

 _The sun and moon have joined in celebration_

 **They tell a different story**

 _Have you forgotten their affiliation?_

 **So take the reins and don't let go**

 _When you're not here to share your laughter with me_

 **I want this pain to scar deep, for I know**

 _I just can't find my inspiration_

 **In spite of every sign crying this night to be true**

 _Now it's snowing_

 **The sun will rise without you**

 _Keep going_

 **So here's another kiss**

 _Be honest_

 **To tainted bliss**

 _Keep smiling because_

 **A toast to empty promise**

 _We're approaching_

 **With virtue pretending love as our ending**

 _The clock keeps on ticking_

 **We fall by the light of the moon**

 _And it never stops_

 _Hey Fairy_

 _Where you going_

 _I'm trying to assemble all this light_

 _I'll shine it down and make tomorrow bright_

 _Why? Why? Why?_

 _Don't say goodbye_


End file.
